1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous material and a production process thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Much attention has recently been paid to microstructures as functional materials. Techniques for producing such microstructures include a technique for directly manufacturing a microstructure by semiconductor processing technology typified by pattern forming technology such as photolithography (refer to JP 5-55545 A).
Besides the above semiconductor processing technology, there is a technique making use of the self-organization phenomenon or self-formation phenomenon of a material. That is, a novel microstructure is to be realized based on a naturally formed regular structure.